Eleven to Seven
by krissyg927
Summary: This is a Daryl/OFC story. I cant really go into it too much except to say they are nurses and it is actually completed. I am trying to finish things before I post now. Wish me luck. This is a few chapters long and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Daryl/OC story and its complete. Trying something new here and finishing things before I post them, lol. Its three chapters long, just a little thing, but I hope you enjoy it.

She had curly hair, he noticed that right away, long, auburn, curly hair. Debra, the charge nurse had said her name was Allison and she was a new graduate nurse. She hadn't even taken her state board exam yet and they were throwing her onto this floor. The hospital didn't usually do that; new grads went to Med Surg or some other less stressful unit. Not PICU, where you never knew what was on the other side of the door as you approached the patients room.

Yet here she was.

That was interesting to him, because that was a first, and he heard that she asked to be assigned here. Nothing like baptism by fire, he was sure this girl had a screw loose, there was a perfectly good pediatric ward one floor down and she asked to come to PICU? He was intrigued by her already, to say the least.

Normally Daryl didn't pay attention to the women around him at work. They were all his age and mostly married, they all had a few laughs sometimes too and were all friends. Both at work and out of work, but he didn't _notice_ them, not like he noticed her.

She was way too young for him to be noticing her though, he was 42 and divorced, with twin daughters who were nine years old. If this girl was twenty-five it would be a miracle and he suspected she wasn't even that old. Debra was sure to put her with him too, he supervised all of the new nurse's because he had been working on the unit for so long. When Debra wasn't there it was he who was in charge, and he did it well.

If you worked on Daryl's weekend it was a delightful, Daryl weekend, Louise always said. If you were on Debra's weekend it was a disastrous Debra weekend. It wasn't her fault, people just coded a lot more often on her weekend. It was kind of a joke now.

The floor was Post ICU, the step down unit, people on their floor were very sick, but not sick enough to be in the ICU. They were all on telemetry, to monitor their heart rates and with good reason. These people were what nurses called train wreaks. On this floor, the nurses did dialysis, hung blood and did hyper-al, which was nutrition through a central line in their subclavian vein, in the neck. That was just the tip of the iceberg, they also mixed their own IV's, had at least two patients on ventilators every shift, ran cardiac meds by IV and generally ran their asses off all night long.

This floor wasn't for pussies, and the night shift wasn't either. That's why Debra had him break in the newbies, because he didn't hold a thing back. He told it like it was, the good, the bad and the ugly.

He took his job seriously and didn't believe in sugar coating anything, and he loved to teach. Debra knew all of this about him and he was a great right hand man. If she wasn't into women, she would have snatched him up right away, and her girlfriend loved him too. In the summer the whole floor got together for barbeques and trips together. They were a family.

The new girl would either fit in or she wouldn't, but Debra thought she would.

So, when Daryl approached the nurse's station that night and went into the med room to get the saline flushes for his patients on IV's or who had IVAD's, also called heparin locks, for medications to be given through, Debra stopped him. She closed the door as he was shoving prefilled syringes of saline into the pockets of his cargo pants and alcohol swabs into the other pocket.

"She's new and she's yours." Debra said pointing to the girl at the nurse's station talking to Louise, the unit secretary.

"I have five patients tonight Debra, you didn't cut me any slack when you made the assignment even though you knew you were sticking me with her."

"You can handle it." She said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Ya think? Hope she can keep up, I've got two vents, one unresponsive, total care, thanks by the way for that. Maggie, has the aides down on her end of the hall way, so I'm just swinging in the breeze here with my student I guess? I don't get an aide right? The guy in 13b is confused and needs to be restrained, I started his IV twice last night when he pulled it out, and tonight I have to run blood into him. The lady in 19b keeps desatting, and the Doc didn't call back with the new orders for O2 yet, and then I have James."

 _James wasn't going anywhere because he was in a coma, another total care. He was injured in a motorcycle accident and had been on the floor a long time. The rumor was his parents paid extra, above what the insurance paid so that he could be on this floor. James was in the only private room on the floor, it was usually an isolation room but no one had come in with any funky diseases in a while so James had the room with a view and he couldn't even see it._

"James isn't going anywhere, and Daryl, who better for her to learn from than you?"

"Stop kissing my ass Debra, you just want to see if this girl has the balls for this floor."

"She isn't a student she's a GN, she takes her boards next month." Debra replied. "She asked to come here, she's already got some balls. But you need to know, Ginny down in HR is her Aunt, and that's how she got here, why she wants to be here I have no clue. But I want her, don't scare her away." She laughed as she opened the med room door again.

"I don't scare anyone away." He called after her.

Debra turned back to him. "You scare plenty of people away."

He shook his head as he followed her out and back to the nurse's station.

"Hey, come on, you're with me tonight." He said to the girl standing on the other side of the desk. "I'm Daryl and we got a lady on dialysis that needs heparin 5,000 units, go draw it up in a 3ml syringe and meet me in room 19."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven am didn't come quick enough for Allison. It was everything she expected but she would never make the mistake of coming to work without taking a nap first. She had been too excited to sleep the day before, and she was paying for it now. She had been awake for 24 hours and all she could think about was her bed. She still lived with her parents and they would be at work while she slept. She would have the whole day to sleep and she was pretty sure she wouldn't get up until it was time to go back to work. She had never been so tired in her whole life, even when cramming for exams, she was the walking dead right now.

Allison slowly staggered up to the little wagon in the hospital lobby where a volunteer sold coffee and sandwiches and ordered a coffee, with cream.

She was scooping sugar into her cup mindlessly a few minutes later when she felt his presence. He was behind her, she just knew it, looking like a smoke show in his blue scrubs. They had a chance to talk sometime around four am when they sat down to chart on the five patients they had that night. It was then that they spoke about their lives and she told him to please call her Allie, not Allison, she had never been Allison.

She told him about her life briefly and he told her.

So now she knew more about him, he was divorced and a father, he was also forty-two, exactly twenty years older than her and she was having trouble keeping it professional. It was his dreamy blue eyes that did it to her, she couldn't look at him square in the eye without blushing.

Daryl knew it too, but he pretended he didn't notice for her benefit. But now he was behind her and she felt the hair raise up on the back of her neck. Allison hadn't dated much, and she never had such a visceral reaction to another person before. He was so smart and already she had learned so much from him. He was good looking too, with dirty blonde hair that he wore just long enough to be scandalous around the hospital.

Sometimes he wore it in a ponytail, of all things, Maggie had said that in passing the night before and Allison thought that was hot as fuck. Today his hair was just down and that was just was hot.

The way he carried himself blew her away, he was on the move nonstop from room to room all night long and he didn't break a sweat or falter at all in his decisions. He knew what he was doing and he was confident. It was intoxicating and she could smell his cologne behind her and that was just as intoxicating.

He was one of the few male nurses on staff, this was still very much a female dominated profession, which was a shame. Daryl was maybe the best nurse she ever met and then there was another one on orthopedics named Glenn, who also worked nights and a few men on dayshifts throughout the hospital.

But still it wasn't enough, the pay scale would never go up until men flooded the profession, women still weren't considered heads of household really, it was sexist but it was true. The men were doctors and the women were nurses, it was changing but not fast enough.

Daryl said Glenn would be around looking for Maggie from time to time because they lived together. He filled her in on who everyone was and what they did around the hospital as they saw them during the night. She met Glenn and Maggie and the other nurses Tara, Alisha and Rosita.

There was the respiratory therapist Shane that Daryl had introduced her to, also when he came to do a t-tube trial on one of their vent patients. The patient did not tolerate the trial, so she was going to have to stay on the vent for now.

They would try again the next night to wean her down, if they could.

Daryl explained all of that to Allison while he and Shane were drawing arterial blood gases on the patient in question. Shane explained that they drew ABGs on all their vent patients, daily and sent them to the lab first thing so that when the doctors made rounds in the later morning all the labs would be back. Then they would write orders based on the lab values.

He made sure to bring her into every room when something was going on so that she could see it all. That first night she had seen, CVP line dressings, peritoneal dialysis, ventilator care and all manner of nursing and medical procedures.

She also saw Daryl dry the tears of a frightened woman who had a stroke and didn't know where she was, he was so kind and gentle with her, he had the human touch and the heart of a nurse that no procedure skills could match.

If you didn't have the heart of a nurse, all the skill in the world meant nothing, Allison knew that right away. He was as good with the patients as he was with his co-workers. The popular kid at school and she was his protégé.

Daryl had talked her through every assessment, and every procedure they did last night and she had already decided that she was staying, if they would have her.

"Hey, Allie." He said and she turned around, startled by him and almost spilled her coffee. "You did good tonight."

"Thanks." She gave him a weak smile that was the result of total exhaustion.

"Coming back?" He asked as he dumped sugar into his black coffee and Allie nodded to him.

"I'll be here." She said.

"Ok." He smiled at her. "Get some sleep and try and get here ten minutes early and you can sit in on report, Debra is off so it's all me tonight, that means we'll only have three patients' and I get to pick which ones."

"Nice." She said as they walked across the lobby sipping their coffees.

"One of the benefits of being the boss for the night, read up on head injury, I always take James every night that I work, I ride too and it's a brotherhood thing. Tonight I'm going to show you how to do a neuro check."

Allison tried to listen to what he was saying now about the neuro check and peripheral vascular assessment he was going to show her how to do, but the reality was he lost her when he said 'I ride too' because he was just too perfect. She always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle. She thought they were badass and the men that rode them just made her blood boil.

This man made her blood boil. She would have to check herself if they were going to work together, he didn't look his age and she knew more than a few of the nurses around thought he was hot. They weren't wrong.

There was only one motorcycle in the parking lot when they walked out and it was a gorgeous Harley and she was in love with it already.

"So tonight we'll do James's CVP line dressing and …" Alison snapped her head around from staring at the bike.

"Oh." She said softly, almost dreamily. "Sure CVP line dressing, sterile procedure, we'll need masks and gowns, nice bike." She said and then winced at her own childishness. He would never see her the way she wanted him to see her if she didn't get her shit together and stop being such a fan girl. It was hard though because he was a damn good nurse.

/

"I call him man bun." Daryl said as they watched Glenn from orthopedics come down the hall with Maggie's coffee, he brought her coffee on his break from time to time because his floor was a little slower sometimes. Glenn was a good guy and part of his social circle, most of his co-workers were.

Daryl and Allison were standing by the utility room as Glenn walked by and greeted them both, he stopped to talk and then he was on his way to find his girl. He was a good looking Korean man and he was Maggie Greene's man. He wore his shoulder length hair in a bun while he was at work and Daryl rode his ass about it all the time.

"You wear that ponytail." Allison said to him.  
"Low ponytail, I don't have my hair all piled on the back of my head like…"

Allison turned to him. "Like me." And she grinned. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and she dared him to say something.

"Exactly like you." He laughed. They had been working together for six weeks by this time and she was off orientation and taking patient assignments now all on her own.

Allison swatted a folder at him that she was holding but he was too fast. He just scooted out of her way and laughed.

"Ok smarty, I have to go get Mr. Walters lipids." She turned and started down the hall.

"Oh don't be mad Allie." He called after her.

"I'm not mad, you'll know when I'm mad." She turned back laughing.

"And you don't wanna make me mad." He laughed.

"I'm not stupid, you make my assignment every night." She laughed and walked away towards the kitchen where the hyperalimintation IV bottles were. She would hang the 24-hour IV that was boosted with lipids and electrolytes for the patient that needed more than just an IV in his arm. This went right into his subclavian vein, by his clavicle, into his neck.

The rest of the night passed quietly, their census was down and everyone had the gift of three patients each instead of five. It was a true and rare gift, summer was coming and the next full moon wasn't far off either. In nursing you never said the Q word, everyone learned that right away. The minute you said it was a quiet night, the shit hit the fan.

No one was tempting fate that way, they just kept their heads down and thanked God for the break.

Allison was off the weekend and planned to sleep most of it. That was one thing about working night shift, you were always tired and always chasing sleep. She couldn't wait until her head hit the pillow and she was swallowed up in sweet oblivion for the next twelve hours.

She had no life now, really, just her work and sleep took up all her time.

Most of her friends had moved on without her and that was just fine. She loved her job and had made friends with most of the staff at the small hospital who worked nights with her.

New life, new friends she supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. ILY all xxxKrissy.**_

At seven fifteen after you have worked all night long and watched the sun come up the last thing you want is for your car not to start. Yet that was Allison's situation right at the moment. She didn't know if the battery was dead or what, but it wouldn't start and she would have to call her mother to come get her. That was going to go over like a lead balloon.

It was Saturday morning and her mother would still be asleep, and be pissed that she woke her up, she needed her own place and some friends she could count on. There was no one else to call though so she was going to have to call her. She got out of her car and slammed the door in a rage and just for good measure she kicked the tire too.

Then she kicked it again.

Daryl was coming around the corner of the parking garage and saw her outburst towards her little car. He laughed at the tiny woman with the long hair kicking the hell out of her car tire.

"Hey, hey what did that tire ever do to you?" He said walking over to her.

"It won't start." She replied.

"Lemme try it?" He asked and she handed him the keys.

"Go for it." She shrugged, knowing it wasn't going to start. It was dead as a doornail.

Sure enough he got in and tried to start it and it wouldn't turn over. He got out and tossed the keys to her.

"Ok, your starter is bad." He said and she just looked at him. "What? I worked summers at my brother's garage in nursing school."

"I worked at florist." She laughed. "I can tell you all about the different kinds of tulips, if you want to know,"

"Ok, let me call my brother to tow you, you got a mechanic? He's really good."

"I don't, ok, please, call him." Allison said.

Daryl called Merle and he was on his way to come get her car and fix it at cost, which she was now arguing with Daryl about. It was so hard for her to accept help from anyone, she didn't even like to ask her own parents to help her. This was difficult for her.

"He doesn't charge all my friends Allison it's no big deal."

"But…"

"But nothing. Don't make me mad Allie, I told you remember." He grinned and she relented as he tugged on her lab coat to get her to follow him. "Come on you look like you need some food, you're just hangry and my buddy Tyreese makes great pancakes."

"What I am, is exhausted." She replied.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of night shift Allie." He said as the rounded the corner and she saw his bike there.

He was going to take her on the bike! Allison tried to contain her excitement and failed miserably. All of the sudden she didn't feel quite so tired anymore. She didn't want to seem like an idiot though. It just wasn't easy, she had successfully been able to stop staring at his ass every time he walked by her at work and she wasn't all giddy over him anymore. They were, like he said, friends. But, the bike! The Harley! This was totally different and it was waking up the inner fan girl again.

"Ever been on a bike before?" He asked as they walked to where his bike was parked.

"No." She said with a smile. "Always wanted to though."

"Alright you just hang on and trust me?" _Yes, sir, she thought to herself._ "Lean when I lean and it will be fine ok?" He told her matter of factly.

Allison nodded and watched as he got on the bike and started it. She trusted him, professionally, because he was probably the smartest man she knew, and personally because she knew he would always keep her safe.

There was something about a man and a motorcycle that pushed all her buttons, though. She had never really thought about it before meeting him, but as she climbed on the back and put her arms around his waist, she knew that this was going to be some day.

Her blood was thundering in her ears and she was getting warmer by the moment. There were butterflies in her stomach and they were trying to fly out of her mouth. She hadn't felt this exhilarated in a long time.

As they sped along the highway and she held onto him her mind was buzzing with the idea that she wanted him to take her home with him. She was going to try and seduce him and she had no idea how to, or if it would even work.

Daryl felt her small hands on his waist and was reminded of just how long it had been since he had a woman on the back of his bike, or in his bed. She was so much younger than him but his dick didn't really care, his dick was saying skip breakfast and get her back to his house STAT.

He told his dick to shut the fuck up.

/

Daryl had been right, his friend Tyreese who owned the little hole in the wall diner he took her too, did make the best pancakes. Allison was in breakfast heaven right now. He and his wife Karen ran the place with just a few employees and Allison devoured the pancakes like she had never had them before. She had been hungry and tired. The bike ride fixed the tired and the pancakes were fixing the hungry. The angry went away as soon as she saw his motorcycle, if she was honest with herself.

He loved to watch a woman eat with gusto, most girls picked and pushed food around on their plates and didn't move in the sack. He had met plenty of those types and was bored easily with them.

Something told him that she, who ate like she loved every minute of it would be an adventure. An adventure he would never let himself go on.

"These are delicious, thank you so much." She said sipping her coffee. "Just what I needed."

"You off today?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yup, I'm gonna stay up all day because I want to sleep like a real human this weekend, are you off?"

He nodded and now he was looking at her, Allie felt his eyes staring, she swallowed her coffee and looked up at him meeting his eyes.

"Wanna do something today, or…" She stumbled over her words trying not to sound like what it sounded like.

"Sure." He said, and he had meant to say no, but he said sure and as the words came out he knew he was digging his own grave now.

"Great, what do you want to do?" She asked and her eyes never left his.

He shrugged, but she knew that he knew what she was asking. It was now or never, she might never get the opportunity again.

"Just say it Daryl." She said. "What do you want to do today?"

"You're too young for me." He said softly and with deep regret, but his eyes never left hers.

"I'm not trying to marry you." She said. "But I want to be with you."

/

He wasted no time paying Tyreese and getting her back on the bike to his house, because now it was on. He drove like a bat out of hell and she held on tight. The wind was on her face, waking her up and making her realize what she was about to do. She wasn't sorry and she wasn't going to back out. They arrived at the house he shared with Merle that was on the edge of the woods and he showed her around a little.

They ended up on the back deck that looked out over his and Merle's property. They leaned on the railing and talked together quietly. The conversation stopped a few times and there were a few awkward silences. But they managed to keep it going long enough for one of them, or the other to make sure this was what they really wanted.

"You like cherry stones?" He asked. "I was gonna get some tonight and some beer, sit out here and eat them."

"Love them." She said and then she turned to face him as the leaned on the railing of his deck. "We should just kiss and get it over with, don't you think?"

"Can't undo it once it's done Allie, you know that." He said coming closer to her and his eyes were on fire for her. She could feel them burning into her skin and she wanted it. He could burn her and she'd ask for more. "We work together."

"And I love my job and intend to keep it, but I have to know what this would be like." She stared back into his eyes, not wavering.

"And we'll see what happens then, because I really do like you." Daryl replied. "You think you'll be able to keep your hands off of me after this?"

"Pffffttt, this isn't Grey's Anatomy Daryl." She laughed. "You think that you're that good? I'm going to be chasing you all over after this?"

Their easy friendship was obvious and neither one of them was actually worried about that, no matter what they would always remain friends. They knew that, but still this was a slippery slope and neither of them could get their footing on it.

"I had a vasectomy, just so you know and I'm clean."

"I am too; it's been a little while so…"

"Now I really hope you can control yourself." He laughed.

She didn't answer him, she just brought her mouth towards his and placed her lips softly on his. His hands went to her waist and he kissed her back. He was all she thought he would be and if he fucked the way he kissed she knew this was going to be the best day of her life.

"Tired?" He asked and she nodded her head. "I usually take a shower before I go to sleep, wash the crap from work off you know? Come on."

He led her by the hand into the house and now her legs were shaking, she had never taken a shower with a man before. Her worry was gone as soon as she saw him taking off his scrubs though, he was beautiful and he had two tattoos on his back, she hadn't expected that. She followed suit and peeled off her scrub top with him in the hallway, leaving just a tank top on.

He was all arms and shoulders and she was going to get to touch him! She could hardly wait. He led her into the bathroom, which was huge, with a tub and a shower and he turned on the shower.

"You've never done this before, have you?" He asked.

"Not a shower, no, but I have…I'm not a virgin or anything." She replied slipping out of her scrub pants and standing in front of him in just her shirt and panties.

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "That's good, but I'm glad you told me this was your first shower, I'm gonna make sure you remember it forever."

She felt goose bumps break out all over her skin at the words he said to her. Her heart was beating so fast and she was already breathing heavily. Then he pulled her shirt over her head and looked at her. Now she was exposed to his eyes and she was beautiful to him. He shook his head looking at her.

"You are way too young for me." He said pulling his boxers off and she took in every inch of him, she even licked her lips which made him laugh. She pulled off the rest of her clothes and watched him with big, passionate eyes.

"I don't care about the age difference, I want this. It's me asking you." She said.

"Come on." He said. "I never say no to a pretty lady."

He stepped into the shower and pulled her in with him under the spray of water. It was warm and relaxing to her and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She felt so wonderful in that moment, beautiful and desirable, just by the way he looked at her, and the way he held her close to him.

Allison felt his hands running up and down her back and she was melting quickly into a puddle on the shower floor. Then he ran his hands over her wet hair and looked into her eyes. He kissed her then, hot and demanding, nothing like the sweet kiss they shared on the deck.

This kiss showed intent and she felt herself falling, she wasn't and she ended up against the wall of the shower, but he kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It lit up every nerve in her body until she was burning up for more.

Daryl stopped kissing her and she watched as he put soap on his hands and brought them to her shoulders, they were both so tired, and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He washed her shoulders and then brought one hand down over her breast and she squeaked out a sound that went right to his throbbing dick.

Allison returned the action in kind and brought soapy hands up over his chest, returning the favor and smiling at the reaction and moan that came out of his lips. He liked the way her hands felt on him and made no secret about it.

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she felt his wet and soapy palm going over her nipple and then his lips were on the other one. Allison moaned out loud from the absolute pleasure of it and her head banged back against the tile with a thump.

He stopped and looked up at her and she gasped out. "I'm fine, don't stop, please don't stop." If he stopped now she was going to die, she had never felt so good before. She had been with boys before; this was a man. He sucked just hard enough and slid his tongue over her just right as his other hand rolled her nipple between his fingers. She stood there held against the wall by him and she already felt herself careening down the path to sweet oblivion.

She could sink right down onto the tile floor in ecstasy and be done for the rest of her life. She was so dizzy and lost to him.

His face was back up to hers and he kissed her again. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I want it; I want everything you have." She breathed out hotly as the water and soap ran over both of their bodies and she stared into his blue eyes. "Please give it to me."

Daryl pressed against her and she felt his hand over her stomach and going lower. She felt his cock against her leg and she wanted it inside of her.

"I want you…" She gasped out as she felt his fingers between her legs.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear and licked her neck.

"Damn it." She sighed as she felt his soapy hands over her skin and zeroing in right where she wanted him. "Oh, Daryl."

His fingers slipped along her entrance and then up to her clit, she parted her legs more as she felt the circular motion he was making around the fuse that was lighting her entire body on fire. His lips were on her neck and he was whispering things to her as he pushed one and then two fingers inside of her. Allison was totally lost in everything about him, lost in the feeling that she wasn't used to and the feel of the water on both of them.

She felt his thumb against her clit and though she would cum just from that motion itself. But his fingers were making a sweet motion in and out of her too and she was just on the edge.

He sucked on her neck softly and she breathed out in sweet bliss. "Oh my god, I've never felt…"

He brought his eyes to hers. "You mean never…"

"Only by myself." She moved her head back and forth against the tile. He kissed down her neck and she thought he would stop at her breasts, he stopped a minute to lick them properly and then she felt his lips on her stomach.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant to do, part of her wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. She wanted it too much, no one had ever gone down on her before and she wanted to know what it felt like.

Allison let Daryl move one of her legs over his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Watch me, don't close your eyes alright." He said and she nodded. "I promise you're gonna love this." The look of delight on his face was hard to miss, he wanted to do this for her, to be the first. Maybe she would fall in love with him after all.

Allison didn't want to think about that now though.

She looked down at him as he spread her wide, then she felt him lick her with the flat of his tongue and he was right. She felt her knees buckle at the feeling of his lips and tongue on her. The way he moved it around on her now overly sensitive and on fire flesh and used his fingers in tandem was unlike anything she had ever felt and she couldn't help it. She was going to cum too fast, she watched his head moving between her legs and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

She dug her hands into his hair and let herself go with a scream that echoed all through the bathroom and left no doubt in either of their minds that it was the best orgasm of her life.

With her breathing still ragged and puffing out in bursts she pulled him up to her.

"More." She said reaching for his cock and taking it in her hands. He was huge and she couldn't wait.

"You're sure?" He said running his hand over her hip.

She nodded.

"Here?" He asked and she nodded again.

Then he was lifting her up and bracing her against the wall. He was inside her in a moment and he let out a moan that made her almost explode again. He found a good rhythm as he held her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her again and slid his tongue against hers as he moved in and out of her. She matched him thrust for thrust and he was not surprised she was an enthusiastic and energetic lover. The adventure he didn't want to allow himself to go on was exactly as he thought it might be and he kissed her madly as if he wanted to devour her with his mouth and claim her with his cock forever.

 _It was going to be him who wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her from now on._

He reached between her legs again and stroked her softly. "I want you to cum again Allison."

"I can't." She breathed out.

"Yes you can sweetheart." He breathed into her ear hotly and his fingers kept up on their dirty mission until he heard her breathing getting deeper and her sighs coming closer together. "You can."

"Oh my god!...Yes." He heard her almost sobbing with her head on his shoulder. She was cumming again and he felt her body all around him, pulling him over the edge into the vortex of bliss with her. He came hard with his lips on her neck and his body shuddering against hers.

They held each other for probably five minutes under the water until they were too tired to stand any longer. Then they got out and dried off and collapsed into his bed, their arms around each other and didn't wake up until it was dark out and there were fireflies around the light on his deck.

The end


End file.
